


Valentine’s Day Surprise:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Looking Back Series: [9]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Celebrations, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dom/sub, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Feathers & Featherplay, Flogging, Foreplay, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Handcuffs, Happy, Happy Ending, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Licking, Lingerie, Music, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Promises, Punishment, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Stripping, Surprises, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It was Valentine’s Day, while Steve is on vacation, Danni has a surprise for him, What happens when she gives it to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny Reagan
Series: Not Looking Back Series: [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047670





	Valentine’s Day Surprise:

*Summary: It was Valentine’s Day, while Steve is on vacation, Danni has a surprise for him, What happens when she gives it to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was on a calming walk, & the former seal was feeling like everything was right in his orbit. The **_Five-O Commander_** was smiling, cause he has his love of life, & he feels like he can relax, & enjoy his life for once. Plus, It was Valentine’s Day, The Hunky Brunette was ready to have fun, & celebrate. He focused on himself at the moment, & then he would focus on Danni, & devour her whole.

Danni, in the meantime, was getting all dolled up for her man, She puts on the lightest of makeup, cause Steve loves her wearing it all natural. Then, She puts on the thinnest lace edible lingerie, where the bra is a peek-a-boo top, showcasing her beautiful large breasts, & the thong, is practically string. The Bombshell looks at herself in the mirror, & knew that she looked good, & dressed in red, She looks like a siren, looking for a great time.

She set the mood, she wanted him to be in the mood too, like she is. She got some sex toys out, & made sure that she was all set up for her fun. She had a feather, vibrator, & flogger, The Vixen was gonna make him cum dry, & scream out his pleasure. The Tough Detective will make sure that he has the best Valentine’s Day ever. Then, Steve came in at the perfect time, & she gave the “Come Here” gesture, The Former Seal went willingly to her without hesitation.

“What is all of this, Baby ?”, He asked, as he took in the setting. He was so glad for once that he didn’t have to plan Valentine’s Day, & be the romantic one, & always expected to be every time. “Danny told me that you been keeping your promise, Ever since you went through the liver transplant, Also, What you went through Daiyu Mei, I think you deserve a reward”, She said, as she winked, & got into her character, Steve gulped, Cause he knew what that means.

She puts on some music that you can do a strip routine to. The Feisty Woman pushed him into a chair, so he can sit in it, She started doing her routine, & puts a little distance between them, She mussed up his hair a bit, as she sensuously moves her body. Danni French kisses him, & then she brought out a pair of handcuffs, She cuffed him, & teasingly touches his body, as she moves along behind him. Then, She took a blindfold, that she had out, & blindfolded him. She messed up his hair further, & she was even hornier, as the tempo of the music got even hotter.

She bumped & ground against him, Steve groaned in response, as a tent was forming in his pants. She gave him the most sensual lap dance, which is making his lower region very sensitive at the moment. She slowly undid his shirt, & roughly pulled it to immobilize his arms. Her mouth waters at the sight of his delicious muscular pecs, & nipples, “I am gonna to have fun with these”, She said with an evil smirk, Without warning, She proceeded to do what she was planning on doing.

She pinches, twists, & tugs on the little nubs of pleasure. He yells out in response, & almost loses control right then, & there. The Busty Bombshell humps him, as she tortures him with her licks, & bites on his nipples, Then, She gave them each a tug, & holds it for a second. Then, She bounces up, & down hard on his erection. She gets up, & exposes him to her hungry eyes.

The **_Five-O Commander_** yelps, as he feels his lover’s warm tongue on his cock. She works him up into a frenzy, then she denies him his release. She flicks the flogger on his harden penis, & gives it a couple of flicks, then she gave his balls the same treatment, & punishment. She denies him once more, & then she uses the vibrator, He screams out his pleasure, as he releases his cum.

She worships his body with her lips, & hands, which has the former seal shivering in response. Then, She tortures his cock, & balls with her teeth, & mouth. The final nail on the coffin was the feather, She made sure that the organ was very sensitive with that, As a result, He had multiple orgasms, & she smirked, cause she was glad that she had that effect on him. Finally, She decided to have mercy on him, & be compassionate with him.

She straddled his lap, & thrusts her breasts at him, “Give them your undivided attention, **_Slave_** ”, She commanded seductively. He kisses, & worships her her mounds, then tortures her perky nipples through the lace of her bra. She moaned, as his tongue was doing wonders on her body. Then, She got up, & turned around so her ass was facing him, “Do it”, He cut the thong with one bite, “Eat me out now !”, She commanded.

He made work of her ass, The Dark-Haired Man made sure that he was thorough, as he cleaned, licked, & rimmed her asshole. Danni was barely standing on two legs, as this was happening. She turned around, & he was eating her pussy out, & she loves every second of it. Then, She came, as he came, just by the sounds that she was making alone.

She releases him, & shuts off the music, The Couple shares a kiss, that was hot, & dirty. Steve rips off her bra, & she was gloriously naked, The Former Seal leered at her with hunger. “Take me to bed or lose me forever, **_Sailor_** ”, He cooed seductively, she sensually grinds against him. He strips off his clothes, & gets out of them, Then, He lifts her into his arms, & takes her to the bedroom, where they had rounds of bedroom sex.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
